To be Misplaced
by Mikler22
Summary: 11 year old Harry ran away after suffering another night at the hands of his uncle. Found by a cop and brought to an orphanage. Harry meets Tom Riddle who will be starting his 7th year at Hogwarts. Tom takes it upon himself to mentor Harry is the wizarding world he is about to discover. Harry is going to start down a path that could lead to the distruction of the world or save it.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery: 11 year old Harry has lived a life shunned by his relatives after his parents die in a mysterious explosion. He's distant, cold, smart, and calculating. After suffering another night from the hand of his uncle, Harry runs. He ends up in London where he runs into a cop who takes him to an orphanage. The same orphanage as Tom Riddle who will be starting his 7th year at Hogwarts and aiming to become the next Dark Lord.

Chapter One: Running

* * *

Harry always considered himself special, despite the insults his relatives always yelled at him. He could make things float with his mind, heal bones with just a touch, change his looks if he focused hard enough, he even once teleported. He knew what he could do was not normal, that he had power. This power was what his relatives were scared of. He could tell by the way their voices quivered slightly when all he gave as answer to being shouted at was a blank look. He prided himself with being able to hold no emotion on his face. He could make his eyes hard and cold but he could also be the innocent charming boy that had many people bending at his will, all but his relatives of course.

He was currently on his cot in the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon had given him another beating, so he tried not to move as much as possible. His uncle liked to see how hard he could hit him till he cried out, of course he never did and never will. He wouldn't show such weakness, he had stopped crying a long time ago. This is perhaps why Vernon did this nightly. As he laid there staring up at the cobwebs he tried to think of a reason to stay with his dear family. It's not like he liked it here, or them. He barely got feed, the clothes didn't even fit him, he also got the crap beaten out of him every night. He would problem be better by himself.

Deciding to act on that thought, he concentrated that power he felt in himself to focus on the sore areas of his body. After several minutes he was feeling a great deal better. Quickly stretching out his body as much as the cupboard allowed, he checked to make sure he had no broken bones before collecting what little he had. The only thing he was taking with him was a silver necklace with a small pendant on it that held an engraving of some crest. He thought it must be his families, since apparently it was a gift to his mother from his dad. This was the only thing Harry had that the Dursley's allowed him to keep, mainly because it wouldn't sell for anything. He hoped to find out who his family was, he didn't even know his last name. When he had showed up for school in kindergarten the teacher had said his relatives didn't give him a last name. There was another Harry in the class so she made one up so she wouldn't get the two mixed. From then on he was Harry Stapper.

Silently slipping out of the cupboard after undoing the lock with his power, he went straight for the front door, walked out and continued down the street, never once looking back.

It took him till nearly sunrise before he came upon the city of London, it was in the poorer side of town. He preferred it this way, easier to blend in when most of the people on the street were dressed similarly to him. He found an alleyway that had no shops connected to it to settle down in for the rest of the night time to get an hour or two of sleep before he would start his new life on the streets. He would need to find better shelter and a source of food and water. As well as a weapon to defend himself in case he was attacked. He had power but he was still discovering all that he could do, he did not want to be caught defenseless and vulnerable. With those thoughts he let his eyes close to the sounds of the slumps of London.

* * *

He was awoken by a large hand shaking his shoulder. He immediately tensed up preparing for the slap his uncle was about to deliver for not being awake when he came down the stairs. But now that he thought about it he wondered how he didn't hear his whale of an uncle thunder down the stairs. He was usually a light sleeper. Then the previous nights events came flooding back. Opening his eyes to see what sort of danger he was in, he saw that the hand was connected to a young fit cop in uniform. The cop was tall and muscular. You could tell by looking at him that he knew how to fight and he could take care of himself if he was put in danger. Seeing the concerned look of the officer, Harry quickly adopted an innocent and scarred look. It worked just like he wanted it too. The cops eyes immediately softened and he kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing out here all alone, where's your parents?"

Making his eyes appear as if he was holding back tears he answered in a quiet soft voice. "My parents are dead, I don't know where to go."

"Do you have any relatives you could contact"

Shaking his head in a negative he reached up to rub his eyes to complete the act of a lost orphaned boy in a scary place. The officer bought it, he rubbed my back in a soothing matter that would of worked on any other kid but not him. Though he didn't let it show.

"Well, let's get you to an orphanage then, you'll have some food, bed, and clothes that will probably fit you better"

Nodding his head in agreement he allowed the cop to pull him from the alley and toward his police cruiser. He had heard about orphanages from his uncle about how bad they were but he wasn't going to pass up free food and shelter over something his _uncle_ said. He survived this long, he wasn't about to give up now. He would see what this orphanage was like then decide his next move.

* * *

**Tom Riddle POV**

He hated these muggle children! They were useless scum that tarnished this planet. He couldn't wait till he was 17 in December so he would never have to return to this blasted orphanage. To think that at school he was treated with respect and had everyone wrapped around his finger in either awe or fear but here at the orphanage they called him a _freak_. Sure they were still scared of him and avoided him at all costs but being gone 10 months of the year seemed to give them a sense of security, that he couldn't do any long lasting damage to them because he would be gone again soon. Well he would show them all one day what you get for messing with him. One day they would know his name, not the filthy _muggle_ name he was given at birth but the one he has chosen for himself, _Lord Voldemort_.

He already had all of his 'friends' addressing him as that in private. His plans were coming along greatly.

He had just situated himself on one of the few benches outside in the backyard of the orphanage with a transfiguration book with a minor glamour over it to appear like a regular muggle book when he heard the caretaker call attention for everyone. Knowing another orphan had just been added to the mist he didn't bother looking up to see the new addition. They were all the same, either crying about being 'alone' in the world and wanting to be hugged or wanting to be accepted by the other children that they automatically start running around screaming with the rest of the brats, but what they all had in common no matter what was that they were _muggle._

After about 15 minutes of reading he felt a pair of eyes on him. What disturbed him most he could tell that the person had been observing him for at least 5 minutes without him noticing. Looking up to glare at the new kid, for everyone else knew better than to stare at him, he looked around till he spotted a small boy with unruly midnight black hair and emerald eyes. What surprised him most was that the kid didn't immediately look away or flinch back in fear and run away like everyone else who had the unfortunate experience on being on the receiving end of his glare. The kid just tilted his head to the side like he was looking at a puzzle that he couldn't solve. Locking eyes with him, they just stared at each other. Taking the time to study the boy, he noticed that he was thin as if he hadn't eaten in awhile, he had high cheekbones that give him an aristocratic look. He held himself differently then the rest too, he had an air of superiority that he had seen often in his associate Malfoy, but not arrogantly so more like he knew he was better than those around him but he didn't flaunt it because he didn't see them as worthy of his time. But what really captured Riddle was the eyes. They held intelligence that most kids his age lacked. They held understanding that the world wasn't a playground and you could only rely on yourself in order to survive.

He was cut off from his observations of the emerald eyes when the caretaker called the boy, Harry. He watched intrigued as the boy changed his whole demeanor in less than a second. If he wasn't already studying the boy so closely he would of missed it, but fortunately he did see it. Gone was the confident boy with intelligent eyes. In his place was a innocent looking boy who appeared shy and scared with water eyes that threatened to leak tears. Tom was surprised to say the least, the boy was brilliant at masking his emotions and body language. Using it to manipulate the caretaker to taking pity on him. Judging by the cooing sounds she was making it was working too. Tom was now very curious about the boy, very few could do what he was doing, let alone at such a young age. Muggle or not Tom vowed right there and then he would solve the mystery that was this Harry. He needed something to entertain himself anyways for the summer holidays before he returned to Hogwarts for his final year.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter two: Discovery

* * *

Harry looked around the room he was just given by the caretaker, Ms. Cole. It was small but for someone who had been living in a cupboard it was a great improvement. The walls were a dirty white and grey tile as flooring. There was a small bed with scratchy blankets and a thin lumpy pillow. Overall he wasn't impressed but he was used to poor conditions. He had been given a set of clothes as well, sure they were stained and obviously worn but anything was better than the rags the Dursley's gave him.

He sat on the bed starring at the wall and thinking over what to do now. The orphanage wasn't as bad as he thought it was. When Ms. Cole had showed him the backyard where all the children were he had to hide his sneer. He never got along with anyone his age, he was more mature. He had never been treated like a child so he had never connected with any children before. He would just have to ignore them, sure they were loud and messy but he always been able to blend in with the shadows to avoid any attention. Thinking about the backyard made his thoughts wonder to the boy that he was drawn to. When he had stepped outside he had immediately felt a dark but pleasing presence in the yard. He saw that it was coming from a boy several years older than himself. The boy looked like a Greek god sitting on the bench reading a book. He could immediately tell that he also had the power that Harry himself had. He had never met another who also had the same ability as him. He discreetly took in the older boy. He was handsome in a charming way, he held an air of power and authority. Harry was immediately captured by him, he wanted to know who this guy was and if he was able to do the same things as himself.

When the older boy looked up and met his eyes he saw the other had icy blue eyes like those of a storm. The eyes were currently glaring at him and he knew that if he was anyone else he would be cowering in fear. But he would never show such weakness and bend to the will of another. The boy looked similar to himself, black hair not messy though and aristocratic features. He was about to go over to talk to him when the caretaker called his name. He forced himself to turn away and put on the mask he had decided to wear for this experience.

* * *

He was standing in line in what appeared to be a dining hall of some sort. He was told that he was to come here for every meal and if you were late then you would not be eating till the next meal. So having going awhile already without food he had showed up before the majority of the other orphans had. Grabbing a tray to that held a small bowl of soup and bread and butter he stood there looking for a place to sit. He did not want to interact with the other children but all the tables seemed full, and he doubted he was allowed to eat in his room. Suppressing a sigh he was on his way to sit at a table with the least amount of children when saw that the boy from the bench was sitting a couple tables down by himself reading a book. The boy didn't seem to mind being alone and in fact looked like he rather kill himself before dinning with the rest. The children seemed to unconsciously avoid him, taking longer routes to reach their friends so as to stay clear of his table as much as possible. Overwhelming curiosity made him move towards his table and sit across from him.

The boy didn't even look up from the book he was behind. But he could tell by the tightening of his fingers around the edges of the book that the other boy noticed that he was sitting in front of him. Taking a glance at the book to see what he was reading that made the boy read it so much he was surprised to see it was a book on what appeared to be called transfiguration. He had no idea what it was, and if there was one thing that he could not stand, was not knowing.

"What's transfiguration?"

The older boy looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Transfiguration, your reading a book on advanced transfiguration. I have never heard of it before, what is it?"

This seemed to confuse and surprise the boy greatly. Harry couldn't figure what was so surprising about it, did the other boy think he couldn't read or something.

"You can see the title of the book?" The mysterious boy asked slowly as if he wasn't sure it was possible.

"I'm not stupid, I _can_ read you know. The book clearly says Advanced Transfiguration ."

The other boy seemed to be considering something and a little bit confused. He looked down deep in thought. After several minutes of him not doing anything but staring at the table he was about to get up and label the boy as a loony when the other looked up at him. He had a smooth blank face and his eyes showed curiosity and a little excitement.

"My name is Tom, Tom Riddle. You are?"

"Harry Stapper"

"Well Harry, before I tell you about my book have you ever done anything that couldn't logically be explained before. Maybe when you were really scared or mad?"

Harry knew that Tom knew he could do things with his power and judging by the look in the other's eyes he could to. Instead of answering the question, he asked one himself. "You have the power too." It came out more as a fact than a question though.

Tom seemed slightly surprised but also very pleased with his statement. All he gave as answer was a small nod.

Deciding there was no harm in answering his question he told Tom what he could do. "I can move things with my thoughts, when I'm mad or annoyed I can make others feel sick so that they leave, I have healed several bones with brushing my fingers over them. I can feel this power in side of me, kind of like a soul. If I concentrate I can pull the power out and do things that shouldn't be possible. Can you do those things too?"

* * *

**Tom Riddle POV**

To say he was surprised was an understatement, the boy had such control over his magic. More so than he himself had before he knew about the wizarding world. He had been very confused when the boy, Harry, had seen through his glamour on the book and even more so when he had said that Tom was magical also. Though the boy referred to his magic as power, he assumed that's what the boy thought it was. Very few could detect magical auras, it was a skill that is inherited through the blood. He knew there was no way that Harry was a muggleborn, he was somehow related to an old magical family but was not given a proper title. Much like he was himself.

Intrigued by the child, he decided to give in and answer his questions. He could already tell Harry was not the type to give and not expect anything in return. A perfect Slytherin. "Yes I can, but I can do much more than that. What you are doing is magic." Seeing the boys eyes widen in surprise Tom continued speaking. "I was like you when I was your age, I could control animals and make others hurt when they hurt me. But when I was 11 I received a letter from a school called Hogwarts. They teach others like us how to use and control our magic. There is another world out there. Hidden from muggles- that is the word we use for non magical people. There are towns and shops as well as a ministry. But we are forced to hide our talents because the muggles fear our power. They know that we are the superior being so they hate us out of fear."

Harry was nodding in understanding urging him to continue. He liked how Harry didn't immediately interrupt with several questions like most would. He was waiting to see what all he had to say before voicing his thoughts. "You, like I did, will receive a letter to Hogwarts sometime over the summer. A professor will come and explain to you what you are and the rules, as well as offer you a spot at the school. Hogwarts is the greatest magical school you can attend in our world."

"So if magic is real, what am I?"

"You Harry are a wizard."


End file.
